Phone Sex
by stayregal
Summary: One shot that has turned into a full fic. Emma has had a rough day and has been feeling quite lonely. Regina feels much the same. Their phone call one night turns into much more. But Emma has feelings that she knows Regina does not. What will happen between them? Rated M for smut.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - One shot. But if you guys like it I might make it into a longer story so make sure to review and let me know!

Emma Swan flopped onto the bed in her small one bedroom apartment after a particularly rough day in the Sheriff's office. She let out a deep sigh. Alone again. By now, the blonde felt she should be used to ending every night home alone. She hasn't been on a date, let alone share her bed with another, since she ended things with Killian. That was over 6 months ago. 6 months too long, in Emma's opinion. It wasn't from lack of interest though. Storybrooke, Maine didn't exactly house many people that Emma would consider to be her 'type'. There was one person that she has her eye on though, but that's a heartache waiting to happen. There was no way that Regina would ever be into Emma like that. They were finally friends, and good friends at that. The two women hung out a lot, and called and texted often. It was a pleasant and welcomed change from the constant fighting that ensued since Emma had shown up with Henry in the small town.

Emma sighed again. Staying only friends with the brunette really took a toll on Emma. Just seeing Regina makes Emma's stomach flip. And Regina's seemingly innocent flirting does nothing to help the situation. But Emma can't stay away. Regina is like a magnet, she draws Emma in and the blonde just can't get enough.

As Emma lay there thinking in the silent room, she heard her phone go off. She rolled over and grabbed it off of her night stand. It was a text from Regina. Emma's heart lurched and Emma rolled her eyes at her body's teenagerly reaction.

 **Hey, what are you up to, dear?** The text read.

 _Not much, just got settled in bed. You?_ Emma responded right away.

 **Same. How was your day?**

 _Oh, ya know, just another shitty day as the town Sheriff._

 **Language, Miss Swan.** The blonde rolled her eyes. Emma loved that nickname. Regina has been calling her that for as long as she has known her.

 _Sorry, your majesty._ She typed back with sarcasm. Just then her phone started ringing.

"Hey" she answered.

"What made your day so bad, Em?" Regina asked. Emma loved how caring Regina really could be. Any time Emma has a bad day, or is feeling down in any way, Regina always takes time to listen and help Emma talk it out. The blonde had never had that before. It took some time for her to open up like that to Regina. She was so used to dealing with things on her own that suddenly having someone that wanted to help her talk things out took some time to get accustomed with. But Regina was patient and sat by even when Emma got pissed and snapped at her. She never gave up on the blonde.

"It just was. Busy. I didn't have a moment to sit until I got home, which was late by the way. Hope the Mayor doesn't mind overtime." Emma quipped with a smirk.

"Oh, I think the Mayor will just have to get over it, dear. She should be glad to have such a hard working sheriff such as yourself." Emma could hear the smirk in Regina's sarcastic remarks and she smiled. Regina's voice alone is enough to dissolve all feelings that Emma had about her day. The brunette seemed to have that effect on the blonde these days.

"How way your day, Madam Mayor?" Emma asked, genuinely curious. She hated when the conversations were all about her. She liked to hear Regina talk more.

"It was fine, thank you. I had a couple of meetings, but mostly I just caught up on all of the paperwork I had been meaning to do for a while now." Regina answered.

"Sounds so exciting." Emma chuckled with her sarcastic response and Regina laughed in agreement. The two fell into a comfortable silence for a moment.

"Regina?" Emma asked sheepishly.

"Hmm?" She responded.

"When do you think will be my time to find true love?" Emma asked in almost a whisper, feeling her throat getting choked up. She didn't know why she had just asked that. Normally she tries not to talk to Regina about relationship type stuff, for obvious reasons.

"Feeling lonely, dear?" Regina asked with genuine concern, so Emma decided to open up.

"Yes, I am actually. Just, coming home alone every single night sucks."

"I know the feeling." She responded. Regina hadn't been with anyone since Robin was killed. Emma felt silly for being so selfish. She should have considered Regina's similar situation. "And not to mention I'm horny and frustrated all the damn time."

"Ugh, yes! I get so fucking frustrated." Emma agreed. The two have had conversations that have turned to sex before so this wasn't uncomfortable for them. Emma was very open about her sexuality and surprisingly so was Regina. "And toys are great and all but-"

"You have toys?" Regina asked surprised.

"Yes…" Emma suddenly felt embarrassed. "Don't you?"

"Yes, dear. Of course I do. I just never pegged you as the type."

"Well I'm just full of surprises." Emma purred. The thought of Regina using a toy to fuck herself was turning her on. She wished she could be the one to make the brunette feel that good. The line fell silent again.

"What are you wearing?" Regina's voice was suddenly husky, and Emma fought the moan that almost escaped her mouth. Things have never turned this way before. Emma didn't know whether to go along with it or to stop it right away. She had wanted Regina for a while now, and she wanted Regina to want her back. But she didn't want to ruin what they had. They were friends. Best friends, oddly enough. Emma didn't want to jeopardize their friendship because even if she couldn't have Regina as a lover, she couldn't bare losing her as a friend.

"Wha-What?" She stuttered in response.

"We are both pent up and need release, so don't fight it." Regina sounded almost pleading. "I said, tell me what you are wearing Miss Swan, and don't make me ask again." The sternness of her voice made Emma immediately wet, her eyes were wide with shock. She had never done this before but the way Regina was speaking, well Emma knew better than to go against her wishes. She swallowed hard before responding.

"I- Um…a white tank top and black panties." Emma couldn't believe she was doing this.

"Don't be nervous or embarrassed, dear. It's just me." Regina tried to ease Emma's nerves.

"Yeah, that's just it. It's you." Emma mumbled to herself.

"What?" Regina asked.

"Nothing. And what are you wearing, Madam Mayor." Emma decided to play along. Regina was right, they both did need release and Emma thought fuck it, why not? She wouldn't let this ruin what they have. She would make sure of it. So she decided to just go with it.

"A grey silk night dress, dear. That's it." Regina purred. Emma closed her eyes and tried to picture Regina laying in bed in her grey nighty and fuck, what a sight that was. She bit her lip as she felt the pressure build between her legs and her breathing sped up slightly. "Are you imagining me, Miss Swan?"

Emma didn't know whether she should tell her the truth or not. Would Regina want to know that yes, Emma was most certainly imagining her right now?

"Are you imagining me?" Emma decided to answer the brunette's question with one of her own.

"Nice deflection. Yes, I am indeed. You do look sexy in my mind, Emma."

"Fuck" Emma whispered and she heard a husky laugh come through the phone.

"Are you wet, Emma?" Regina asked. The blonde was sure that she had already known the answer but asked anyways.

"Soaking" Emma purred back, her own voice becoming just as husky as the other woman's.

"Good. Touch yourself for me, Emma." Emma didn't need to be told twice. Her eyes remained closed and her hand slid over the flat, warm plain of her stomach before slipping beneath the waistband of her panties. She let out a moan as her fingertips began to circle her clit. "Good girl." Regina responded before a moan came through the phone. Damn, that had to be the most amazing sound that Emma had ever heard.

"Are you…?" She asked, unable to finish her sentence.

"Yes. I am. I want you to do as I tell you. Can you do that for me, Emma?" Regina asked. Emma moaned in agreeance. "Good. I'm going to tell you to do exactly what I'm doing to myself. We are going to do this together. Now, slowly run one finger through your slit." Emma did as she was told, and when she heard Regina moan, one of her own escaped her lips as well. "Emma you sound amazing. You've made me so wet. Put me on speakerphone and set your phone down." Emma took the phone away from her ear and pressed the speakerphone button before setting the phone down on the bed next to her.

"Ok." She said, communicating that she had followed instructions.

"Very good. You're doing so well, Emma. Now, rub yourself a little quicker." Emma gasped as her fingers played with her clit faster. She didn't know how long she would last. "With your free hand, play with your breasts." Emma imagined Regina doing everything that she was saying and damn was it a sight. Emma brought her free hand up and began kneading the globes of her breasts. She felt her nipples harden under her hand's ministrations.

"Fuck, Regina." She breathed. She was getting close now.

"Don't you dare cum yet, Miss Swan." Regina barked. Now, Emma?"

"Hmm?" Emma responded, unable to speak.

"I want you to fuck yourself for me. Fast and hard, ok? Now." Both women let out loud moans as their fingers entered themselves. For a few minutes everything was silent on both ends except for the sounds of their panting and moaning, which was becoming more and more frequent.

"Re…gina…i'm…really close." Emma spoke between pants. Her arm ached with the speed and force in which her fingers pumped in and out of herself. She was seconds away from going over the edge, and she wanted Regina's permission to do so.

"So-so am I. Cum for me, Emma." And that's all the permission she needed. Both women cried out in ecstasy. Emma's body shook as her orgasm took over. Her eyes clenched shut tightly and her back arched off of the bed. Afterwards, all that could be heard was the sounds of both women trying to regulate their erratic breathing. Emma was the first to speak.

"Fuck, that was…"

"Indeed." Regina responded breathlessly.

"Regina, I…" But she couldn't bring herself to say it. She couldn't confess her feelings. Both of them just shared an experience and their hormones and adrenaline were still flowing, causing Emma to feel things more strongly. "Just, thank you." She finished safely.

"Don't thank me Emma. Like I said, we both needed that." Regina responded.

"Yeah." Emma answered and yawned deeply.

"Tired now?" Regina chuckled. "You're too cute, Miss Swan. Get some sleep, ok? We can do lunch tomorrow."

"Ok, goodnight, Regina."

"Goodnight, Em." Regina responded and the line went dead.

Emma spent the next half an hour over thinking everything that had just happened. She couldn't believe what they had done. She didn't know how to feel about it. And Regina had called her cute. What does that mean? Emma felt like a high schooler analyzing everything their crush says. She sighed heavily. Well, she would just have to wait until lunchtime tomorrow. That was her last thought before she finally drifted off to a deep sleep.

A/N - Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know if you want me to turn this into a full fic. I think it could be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - I got a couple of people who responded wanting my to continue this one shot so here it is! Please review! Also, I know it's been a while since I have updated any of my fics. They are not abandoned! I promise! School has been kicking my butt this semester but I am almost finished and can update more frequently!

—

Emma woke the next morning feeling utterly refreshed. She hadn't slept that well in ages. And she owes it all to…

 _Shit…Regina,_ she thought as the night's events came fluttering back into the forefront of her mind. How was she going to get through sitting across from the darker woman at lunch today? Embarrassment creeped up Emma's face as she rubbed her eyes more viciously than she should have. With a groan she tore herself from her bed and made her way to the bathroom to take a hot shower before she needed to head off to work.

She took time, showering the night off of her completely. _Jesus, Mills. What did you do to me?_ She thought upon discovery that, embarrassingly enough, she was still wet from the night before. Emma finished up and stepped out into the cool air of the bathroom. Her mind kept fluttering back to the previous night's phone call. She had never done something like that with anyone before. She didn't know what to think. Surely Regina must feel some sort of attraction towards the blonde…right? She allowed Emma a glimpse into the most intimate parts of her, although it was only the tip of the iceberg, so to speak. Surely Regina would't do that with just anyone. Emma needed answers but she didn't know how to ask. She pulled out her phone and fired off a quick text.

 _Hey, we still on for lunch 2day?_ She waited a moment, knowing that Regina would be just getting to her office at this time.

 **Your English is abysmal, dear. Yes, lunch at 1pm. Don't be late.** Emma chuckled at her phone. Regina texted exactly as she would speak, with all the poise and sophistication of a queen.

 _Good thing I'm not writing an essay then huh?_ She quipped back.

 **How did you sleep?** Regina wrote back. Emma thought for a moment about downplaying her night, she didn't want things to get weird. But she couldn't lie to Regina. Plus, glancing in the mirror she saw that the dark circles that had become pretty much a staple under her eyes had faded completely.

 _Amazing. You?_

 **Same as you, dear. Glad I could be of service. Have a good morning, see you at 1.** Emma put down her phone without responding and glanced at the time.

"Shit!" She said, realizing that she was about to be late. Good thing caffeine wasn't a total nessecity that morning! She grabbed her things and flew out the door

—

The bell above the diner rang as Emma swung it opened and stepped inside. She walked nervously over to Regina's usual booth and plopped down opposite the brunette.

"Emma!"

"Uh, hey Regina." the blonde replied, busying herself with a menu, although she could recite all of it's contents by heart.

"Miss Swan, why do you look like a terrified puppy?" Regina asked, staring curiously into green eyes. Emma swallowed hard, not wanted to explain the truth to the brunette. Regina laughed lightly and spoke again; "Dear, don't be embarrassed about last night. I can see that that is what this is about. We were two friends helping each other out. That was all." Emma visibly relaxed. Regina was right. If the brunette wasn't freaking out then there was no reason for her to freak out either, right? Except that Emma has feelings for the other woman. Which complicates things. But Emma couldn't just come out and say that, now could she?

"Plus, I'm sure that won't be the only time" Regina smirked, taking a drag from the steaming coffee in front of her.

"I-it won't?" Emma asked, her eyes growing wide. Was she ok with that? She wanted Regina, and god, the night before, hearing the brunette's moans and whimpers…She definitely craved that immensely! But at what cost? Before she could receive an answer, the diner's waitress bounced over to them.

The two women made casual conversation while they ate their lunch. Emma was grateful that things hadn't become weird between them. She couldn't handle losing her friendship with the Mayor. They had grown so close and overcame too much over the years. Emma didn't want to jeopardize everything because of a silly crush. Was it more than a crush?

Emma watched as Regina stood from the booth when they had finished and payed. She wore a tight black dress that hugged every curve in just the right way.

Yes, it was definitely more than a crush. Emma had it bad. She tore her eyes away from the Mayor's magnificent body and shrugged on her jacket.

"Thanks for lunch, Regina. I really appreciate it." Emma said about Regina picking up the tab.

"It's no problem." Regina replied. Once they were outside and about to part their separate ways, Emma felt a hand on her arm. "Would you like to come over tonight for dinner? Henry mentioned he was going to your parents tonight and I'm sure you have a big night planned of take-out and tv but might you like a home cooked meal?" Regina finished. Was she nervous? Emma couldn't tell but something definitely did flash across the brunette's face.

"Oh, I don't know. I pretty much keep that Chinese take-out place in business you know." She joked, he stomach flipping at the sight of the smirk crawling across the Mayor's crimson painted lips. "Dinner actually sounds great, Regina." She said, scuffing her foot on the ground.

"Be at my place at 7 then. Is that too late?" Regina asked, keeping Emma's gaze.

"Erm, yeah. 7 is fine." Emma replied. And with that, the two said their goodbyes and parted ways.

Emma walked slowly back to the station contemplating how the evening will go. Should she cancel dinner? It's not fair to regina to be in the dark about her feelings for the darker woman. But could she go through actually telling her how she felt? No. Definitely not. She couldn't risk ruining everything for good just because she was in love with her best friend. Emma sighed. She couldn't cancel dinner, she wanted to see Regina. She needed their friendship. So she would swallow her feelings once again and put on a big smile and go to din-

Emma's body collided with another person hard.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!" She said as she looked up. Mary-Margarette stood before her, brushing off the front of her shirt even though there was clearly nothing on it.

"Emma, are you ok? I was calling out to you. You were lost in your thoughts. What's going on?" Snow asked.

"Mom, sorry. I just- I've got a lot on my mind lately." Emma replied, starting on her walk again, knowing her mother with turn and follow her. She was correct.

"Do you wan't to talk about it?"

"No. It's ok. Just work stuff. I'll be fine, mom. Thanks." Emma lied. She couldn't tell anyone about what was going on inside her head. Especially not her mother. She glanced over as Snow was eyeing her suspiciously. "Really, mom. I'm fine."

"Alright, Emma. Well, if you need to talk I'm always her for you. Same goes for your father, you know that." Snow said, gently touching Emma's arm.

"I know." She stopped right outside of the station. "I gotta get back in there. My lunch is over." The two women hugged and Emma entered the building to get back to work.

—

Emma stood in front of her closet after her shower. She had no idea what to wear to this dinner. Knowing Regina, she would always be clad in her best. So Emma pulled out an emerald green dress that hugged her curves and came just above the knee. She paired it with the only pair of heels she had, bought at the request of her mother. She went back into the bathroom and blow dried her hair and let it fall in her usual long curls, and then put on a light amount of makeup and made her way to Regina's mansion.

Emma swallowed hard as she made her way up to the door. She was a little late and she knew she would be catching hell for it in just a moment. She rang the bell and stepped back. After a moment the door swung open to reveal the darker woman wearing a skin tight grey pencil skirt and a maroon blouse, her lips painted to match. Damn, she looked good.

"You're late." Regina barked.

"Like 5 minutes late." Emma remarked.

"Late is late, Miss Swan." Regina said as she turned and walked away, leaving the blonde out on her doorstep. Emma sighed heavily.

"I know, I'm sorry." Emma apologized. It was best not to argue these points with the Mayor. Stepping into the entry way, she shut the door behind her, wishing she hadn't taken so much time to get ready. Emma followed Regina into the kitchen. "It smells amazing in here, what are we having?"

"I figured we could start off with a salad," Regina started and chuckled as Emma made a face. "And then I made a lasagne. And if you're still hungry after that, I think you'll like what I have planned for dessert." She finished and winked. Emma's mouth went dry. Did Regina really just wink at her? What does that even mean? The brunette smiled as Emma looked stunned and stood there speechless. "Please, sit Emma." She motioned for the blonde to move into the dining room and so Emma did. Regina sat at the head of the table, as a proper queen would. Emma paused, not knowing if she should sit next to the former queen or at the other end. What would Regina want?

"Are you going to just stand there all night like a coat rack or are you going to dine with me, Miss Swan?"

"Erm…I guess I just didn't know where you would want me to sit exactly." Emma looked nervous. _Jesus, Swan. Pull yourself together!_

"Well, in a chair, for starters." Regina quipped. She quickly slid the chair next to her out with one stiletto clad foot. She looked at Emma are raised a brow. The blonde took the hint and sat.

"Sorry." Emma said, hoping for the whole awkward situation to just be over with.

"Miss Swan." The brunette started, beginning to dish salad into two bowls. "Why are you so nervous tonight? It's not like we've never eaten together before."

"Yes but never just the 2 of us." Emma answered, spearing a tomato with her fork and placing it in her mouth. She watched as Regina silently contemplated things in her head, her chocolate eyes boring into Emma's own.

"You look lovely tonight. The green in your dress really brings out the green in your eyes." She said finally, still sitting still, not yet eating.

"Thank you. You look really- uh- nice as well- lovely I mean." _Good god._ She thought as she wished she would just dissolve into the carpet, ceasing to exist.

"Do I make you nervous, dear?" Regina asked at once, staring entirely too intently into Emma's eyes again. She averted her gaze and stuffed her mouth with salad again to buy herself some time. She swallowed her food before speaking again.

"Where is Henry tonight? You never did tell me." She said. Regina smiled at the way the blonde changed the subject, and picked up her fork.

"He's at your parent's for the night." She answered, finally beginning to eat.

"Huh." Emma said.

"Something wrong?"

"No. It's just, my mother never mentioned that when I ran into her earlier is all. It's just weird."

"That does seem rather strange considering it is hard for Snow to keep her mouth shut about anything most of the time." Regina said. Emma shot her a look, but laughed right after. Regina did have a point.

There was a sort of tension coming off of Regina throughout dinner that Emma could only peg as sexual tension. What was going on? The way Regina would look at her while Emma talked, the way she cleaned her silverware with her tongue when she was finished. Everything was just adding up and Emma didn't know what to think. When the two had finished, Regina had motioned for Emma to follow her into her study, where she poured herself and the blonde a glass of her own cider.

"This is good, Regina." Emma said, licking the remaining cider off of her lips.

"Yes, well as I told you on the night that we first met, I make it myself." Regina said, taking a seat next to the blonde on the couch. She was close. Their legs were touching and neither one of them made to move theirs. Emma looked down to where her pale, fair skin met dark olive skin. It was such a beautiful contrast.

"Regina I-" Emma started but was cut off as the brunette moved in closer.

"Shh, I promised you dessert, Miss Swan." Regina whispered before crashing her plump painted lips against thin pink ones. Emma was stunned by the kiss, tensing up before relaxing and kissing back. Sparks were flying intensely inside of the blonde. She had dreamed about this for so long. She was leaned back against the arm rest by the other woman, never once breaking their lip-lock. Emma felt Regina's hands begin to slide up the skin of her thighs and she was snapped back to reality. Emma jumped up off of the couch.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this. I should go."

"No! Stay. Emma we are just two friends helping each other out. That's all." Regina said, sitting up and wiping the smeared lipstick from around her lips.

"That's just it Regina!" Emma was frustrated now. She wouldn't start something like this and then be left to deal with the possible consequences of their actions. No. She would stop it before it could ever get that far.

"What do you…Emma…do you have feelings for me?" Regina questioned with a concerned look on her face. Emma couldn't answer that. She wasn't ready to come clean about what she felt.

"Thank you for dinner, Madam Mayor." She said and turned. Emma walked right out of the house and drove herself to her apartment, tears streaming down her face. Regina could never feel the same about her, Emma was sure of it. To her, they were only two friends. That's it. But to Emma, she felt so much more. She needed to get over what feelings she had for the Mayor, and she knew just the way to do that. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Killian? Hi. I need you. Can you come over?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Small reminder that this is most definitely a SQ fic so keep that in mind and bare with me!

—

Emma woke the next morning and the familiar smell of the man next to her wafted through her nose. Emma sighed, disappointed in herself that in a moment of weakness she had called up her ex to come over and have mindless, meaningless sex. The worst part was it didn't even take her mind off of Regina like she had hoped. Emma stood from her bed, feeling dirty after the night prior, and made her way to the shower. She thought of waking Hook and telling him to leave but she felt bad about that when she was the one that called him over. Emma began to run a shower and got in. She stood under the hot water for a moment, washing off everything. She heard the door open.

"Mind if I join, love?" Killian asked. _Yes I mind_ Emma thought to herself. She sighed quietly.

"Sure." She replied, wishing she had the balls to just tell him to leave instead. Killian stripped down and stepped into the shower with her. Within seconds, his hand was on her.

"Everything ok?" He asked, kissing her neck.

"Yep." Emma replied, closing her eyes. Her neck was her weakness, and Hook knew that. Emma felt herself growing wet, despite the water that was rushing over them. She needed release and she didn't care that Hook was the one that was going to give it to her. Again. His rough hand found his way to her breasts and she moaned, keeping her eyes closed. After a moment, he spun her around quickly and pushed her at her shoulders into a bent position. Emma braced herself against the wall as she felt him enter her.

It was over quickly. At least Emma had a chance to get off. Killian never could last long. Both dressed in silence. Emma wouldn't call it a comfortable silence, but it wasn't exactly terrible either. She had just finished when her stomach growled loudly. Hook laughed.

"Lets get a bite to eat at Granny's, love." Hook said, stepping into Emma's personal space. Emma took a step back.

"Sure." She agreed, only because she was in fact starving and she knew he wouldn't let it go until she agreed.

—

Emma and Hook sat in a booth towards the back with her back towards the door. The two munched quietly on their breakfast and Emma couldn't wait for it to be over. After what felt like forever, the two were finished and ready to leave.

"So…" Emma said as the two stood awkwardly outside of the diner.

"When will I see you again?" Killian asked, running his hook softly across her cheek.

"Erm, I'll just call you, ok?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Ok." Hook said as Emma turned and left.

It was a Saturday and it wasn't Emma's weekend with Henry so she wasn't quite sure what she wanted to do. She decided to go back to her house to relax. She walked in and went right up to her bedroom. She needed to cleanse the place of her previous night's bad decision. She ripped the cotton sheets from her bed and went straight to the laundry room to shove them forcefully into the washer. Afterwards she plopped down on her sofa with a sigh.

"What the hell were you thinking, Swan? Killian? Really? You could have had Regina, the woman of your _dreams!_ But no. You got scared and settled for Hook. You disgust me." She mused out loud, throwing her head back and closing her eyes, thinking about the happenings at dinner with Regina the night before. The brunette had seemed so sure that she wanted Emma. But she mentioned just being friends. But friends don't do things like that! Sure, she had kissed girl friends in High School. But that was experimenting. They were adults now.

Emma must have dozed off because the next thing she knew the doorbell was ringing and she bolted upright. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. 1 pm, she had to have been asleep for 2 hours. The doorbell rang again and Emma stood up, walking to the door.

"I'm coming!" She yelled out, frustrated at people's lack of patience. She got to the door and opened it, her breath catching in her throat as Regina stood on her doorstep looking as beautiful as ever.

"May I come in?" She asked, stepping around the blonde before waiting for a response.

"Sure, come right in." Emma said sarcastically as she shut the door behind Regina. The brunette whirled around to face Emma, her arms crossed over her chest and a look of disdain on her face.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Emma?"

"What are you talking about?" Emma questioned back, afraid of where this was going.

"The fucking pirate? I saw you two this morning at Granny's." Regina stared into emerald eyes as Emma swallowed hard. She did not want to have this conversation, and especially not with Regina.

"Would you like something to drink?" Emma tried changing the subject, walking over to her fridge and pulling out a jug of iced tea.

"Emma, don't act like a child. What were you thinking?"

"Frankly, Regina" Emma started, setting down the glasses she pulled out a little too harshly, "it's not really any of your business."

"It is my business when my _best friend_ has decided to do god knows what with her ex-boyfriend that she broke up with because he killed her grandfather!" Regina's voice was getting louder as she stepped towards the kitchen island that Emma was behind.

"Well you should know about second chances, right?" Emma was growing angry and defensive but she didn't know why. Regina was right, she never should have made that phone call last night. But she couldn't go back and change it now so she had to deal with it.

"Miss Swan." Regina's voice was full of venom. "I didn't come here to talk about me and my mistakes."

"Then why did you come here, Regina?"

"I came here because that was not how last night was supposed to go!" She yelled before taking a deep breath and composing herself. "You weren't supposed to leave last night, Emma. You should have stayed with me." She finished softly.

"I couldn't." Emma was close to tears now. She did not like being on the receiving end of Regina's rage. She was just thankful that her kitchen wasn't set ablaze by a fireball.

"Why not?" Regina asked, but was met with silence. "Talk to me, Emma." She moved beside the blonde, placing her hand on a pale arm.

"I can't tell you why." Emma said, avoiding eye contact by staring into her glass of tea. She felt soft fingers grasp her chin and turn her face.

"Look at me." Regina said softly. "You can tell me anything, Emma. You know that." Emma shook her head softly as she stared into chocolate eyes. She didn't know what came over her but she made a move. She captured plump lips with her own, closing her eyes. Emma felt Regina tense up before relaxing into the kiss, and beginning to kiss her back. Emma pressed her body into Regina, moaning softly, almost inaudibly, before breaking the kiss. The two stood panting, trying to catch their breath. Emma turned away.

"You should go." Emma said with her back to Regina, tears streaming down her face. She heard the brunette begin to argue, asking what's wrong, so she walked to the door and held it open. "Please." She couldn't bare to look at the brunette. She was a mess and she knew it. Once Regina walked out the door, Emma shut it and sunk to the floor, pulling her knees to her chest. Sobs came out uncontrollably. She had a chance to come clean, to tell Regina how she truly felt for her but she blew it because she was a coward and terrified of rejection.

—

Emma didn't know how long she had sat on the floor with her back against the door. She had been staring off blankly into space for some time, feeling numb. She pulled herself up, noticing the sun had set. _What the hell_? It hadn't felt like that long, but the pins and needles feeling in her legs as the blood flowed back into them said it was. She switched her sheets into the dryer, closing the door as her phone went off. She had 4 missed text messages. 3 were from Regina.

 **Emma, what's going on?**

 **Please talk to me! What did I do wrong?**

 **Emma, at least let me know you're ok before I call your parents to go and check on you.**

Well, she definitely did not want that, so she fired of a text back.

 _U didn't do anything wrong. It's me. I'm fine. Don't call parents._

Then she opened the last text, it was from Hook.

Hey luv, encore 2nite?

"Ugh" She groaned, deleting the text right away. Just then another one came in.

 **Will you tell me what happened then? You can't just kiss me and then kick me out without an explanation, Miss Swan.**

Emma contemplated what to do before carefully drafting her next text.

 _Ur right. U deserve an explanation. Come over?_

It was time. She needed to tell Regina the truth, even if that meant she could possibly lose her. Emma couldn't go on pretending anymore. She put her phone down and waited.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - Hey guys, I know that a lot of you didn't really like the fact that I threw Hook in there like I did. That is how I envisioned this fic to go so that is how I wrote it. In my mind Emma needed to make that really bad decision for things to progress how they are about to. I truly appreciate everyone who has stuck with this fic through it! Thank you! Sorry it's been so long but now that I'm finished with school I'll be able to write more. Enjoy!

—

Within moments a purple smoke appeared announcing Regina's arrival. Emma stood from where she sat on the couch as the smoke cleared, revealing the brunette. Regina took a defensive stance, crossing her arms over her chest and cocking a hip so her weight was on one leg.

"Well?" The brunette snapped.

"Listen, I know you're mad. And you have a right to be. I shouldn't have acted the way I did earlier and I want to tell you everything. You deserve the truth. Please, sit with me?" Emma finished. She sat back down on the couch and waited for Regina to join her. After a moment's hesitation, the brunette walked over and took a seat next to the blonde. "I want to start by apologizing. For last night and today." She looked over at the brunette who just stared back, no doubt waiting for her to continue. Emma took a deep breath and let it out. Looking away, she continued. "I have…I have feelings for you Regina. Deep feelings. Feelings I have _never_ had before. Ever. And I'm terrified. I've felt like this for a pretty damn long time. When we kissed last night, I almost burst out of me skin. Everything that had built inside of me for you for so long was threatening to tear through me. I don't know how else to explain it than that. So naturally, I started to freak out. I knew to you it wasn't anything more than a kiss, just like if we had continued, it wouldn't have been more than a fuck. But to me it would have been more and as much as I wanted it, I couldn't put myself in the position to be hurt because Regina, you could crush me. You don't know that. But you could. The things I feel for you…I could get very hurt. But even more, I was so terrified we would ruin our friendship. And I couldn't let that happen. So I ran. And I wanted to forget everything. So I called Killian because I knew he wouldn't question anything. God, it was such a stupid decision. Anyways, so today, I couldn't control myself, I needed to kiss you again. I'm sorry for that. I shouldn't have done that. But after I just freaked again and kicked you out." Emma finished. She felt like a weight was lifted off of her. She was glad to get everything off her chest but panic set in. Regina was silent through all of that.

"Look at me." Regina said finally after a moment or two. Emma turned with tears in her eyes. "You're an idiot, Emma."

"I know. I should have never called him." The blonde sniffed.

"Well, yeah that too. But Emma, you're an idiot for never asking me how I felt. You just assume that you know things. But you're wrong, dear. Do you honestly think I would just sleep with a person without having feelings for them first?"

"Wh-what?" Emma asked, wiping her face. "You have feelings for me?"

"Yes, Miss Swan. Since day 1." Regina replied and Emma stared down at her fingers.

"How could I be so dull?" She asked more to herself than to Regina.

"Probably because you were always so busy saving the town and trying to steal our son from me." Regina chuckled and Emma shot her a glare. Regina placed her hand on Emma's thigh in a comforting manner. She reached over and began to wipe the tear lines from the blonde's cheek. "What do you say we try this again?" Regina said, leaning in and placing her lips against pale pink ones. Emma sighed softly into the kiss. It felt so right this time. She felt Regina's tongue swipe against her bottom lip, begging for entrance. How could she deny that? Their tongues battled for dominance inside Emma's mouth. Before she knew it, things were escalating. Regina moved to straddle Emma's thighs, and the blonde slid her hands up the brunette's thighs and landed on her hips, squeezing lightly. The two broke apart, both needing air. But before long Regina's lips were on the pale expanse of the blonde's neck. Emma growled as soft velvet slid over her sweet spot on her neck. She heard the brunette chuckle before she felt sharp teeth clamp down for only a second. Emma hissed at the pleasurable pain.

"Fuck, Regina!" Emma's voice was husky and the sound of it caused the darker women to let out a short, soft moan into the other's ears. Emma was instantly wet. But she knew she needed to stop this before it got too far. Emma wanted to date Regina. Not just fuck her. The former queen was special, and she should be treated as such.

"Regina, wait." She said as the darker woman was tugging at the blonde's top. "Regina I want this. Fuck, I want this so bad. But I want to show you are more than just a piece of ass. You're special and you mean so much to me. I want to be with you. Is that what you want too?" Regina straightened up, smoothing out her shirt.

"Yes, Miss Swan. But I'm not ready for other's to know just yet. Especially Henry."

"That's fine." Emma said as Regina rolled off of her to sit beside her once again. "I want to take you on a date. I'll ask my parents to watch Henry again tomorrow night. I want to wine and dine you." Emma smiled.

"Wine and dine me? You are something else, dear." Regina chuckled. "Alright. Pick me up tomorrow night then."

"Until then, go home and call me." Emma winked, and she knew Regina would catch her drift. Both women were left wanting, and an encore of the other night would suffice until they were ready for the real thing. She watched as understanding crossed Regina's face, and she gave her a heated kiss before poofing home.

—

Emma walked up to her room, rather uncomfortably, in fact, due to the situation in her panties. She bit her lip as she thought about the turn of the night's events. She had just made it into her bedroom as her phone began to ring. She clicked the accept button and put it on speakerphone.

"Strip." Regina barked from the other end.

"My, my. When did you become so bossy?" Emma husked back.

"Miss Swan, unless you want to be left horny and alone all night, I suggest you do as I say." Emma bit her lip again. She knew Regina would always need that control. This would always be how it would go. It was a good thing Emma had no problem submitting to demands. She began doing as she was told.

"Ok." She said when she was finished.

"Lay down, don't speak, just close your eyes, listen to me, and do as I say. Understood?" Regina finished. Emma swallowed hard.

"Got it." She said, laying down on top of her duvet. She had forgotten that her sheets were still in the dryer.

"Now, run your hands up the length of your body, stopping at your breasts. Squeeze them, pinch them." Emma did as she was told, her breath already quickening. "Good girl." Regina said, and fuck Emma loved being called that. "Now run one finger through your slit. How wet are you, Emma?" Regina's voice was so husky. Emma could cum just from the sound alone.

The blonde did as she was told, gasping slightly as her finger slid over her clit.

"Extremely wet." She answered. "I-I don't think I've ever been this wet before."

"Mmm" Regina moaned. "Me too, Emma. Now, rub yourself Em-ma." her voice dripped with lust. Emma did as she said and when she heard moans coming through the phone, she closed her eyes and let herself go. Her sounds started low and soft, but the more time that went by, her moans became louder.

"God, you sound amazing, Regina." She husked out.

"As do you, dear. Enter yourself. One finger only." Both women gasped as they did what the brunette had said.

"I-I…can't last." Emma choked out, her breathing becoming frantic.

"Me neither, Emma. Move fast, come with me." Regina husked. At the first sounds of Regina coming undone, Emma followed suit, both of them letting out loud, long moans.

The two sat in comfortable, blissful silence until their breathing returned to normal. Emma was still in shock over the night's events. She was on the phone with the most beautiful woman that she had ever seen, the two had just finished what could crassly be called no more than fucking themselves, and she was going to take her out the next evening. She could't believe it.

"Are you still there, dear?" Regina asked, her voice sounding sleepy.

"Yes. You sound sleepy." Emma chuckled.

"I guess I am." Regina responded.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yes, dear. Goodnight Emma."

"Goodnight." Emma said and hung up the phone, turning over and pulling the covers tight over her. She didn't have the energy to get up and put pajamas. The last thought before she fell asleep was where exactly do you take a queen on a date?

—

The next day seemed to drag on for Emma. She found anything she could just to keep herself busy. After cleaning her entire house top to bottom and watching too many Grey's Anatomy re-runs, it was finally time to start getting ready for dinner. After her shower, she stood in front of her closet wishing she had a friend she could call up for help. But the only person she wanted to call was the one person she was working hard to try to impress. Finally she narrowed it down to two dresses. She picked up her phone and fired off a quick text.

 _Navy or green?_ She waited for a response.

 **Miss Swan, what are you talking about?**

 _Choose one. Navy or green?_

 **I guess it would depend on what it is for. I'm not one for guessing games dear. Shouldn't you be getting ready for something? ;)**

Oh god, Regina Mills just sent a winky face. Emma laughed a little too hard at the former Evil Queen using an emoticon.

 _Jesse, just live on the wild side for once!_ She responded, knowing how to push Regina's buttons.

 **The wild side? Dear, I was the Evil Queen. I invented the wild side. And to answer your question, I am fond of green.**

Emma read the last text and smiled. She put down her phone and grabbed the green dress out of her closet, and the only pair of heels she owned. Good thing black goes with anything! After getting dressed, doing her makeup, and finally fixing her hair, she stood in front of her full length mirror and assessed herself. She was nervous but knew she looked good.

"Well, here goes nothing." She sighed, grabbing her clutch and making her way out of the house and over to 108 Mifflin St.

—

The blonde stood on the front porch of the Mayor's mansion. She felt more nervous than she ever had. Then again, she felt more of a lot of things for Regina than she ever had for anyone else too. Finally, with a deep breath, she knocked three times on the front door. After a moment she heard the tell-tale clicking of heels on the mansion floor. The door opened, revealing the brunette, her hair curled and in a sort of up-do that Emma had never seen before. It showed off her long, slender neck in an extremely flattering way. She also wore a fitting black dress that came just above the knee, and black stilettos. Emma's mouth went dry.

"Wow." The blonde breathed. "You look…Jesus, Regina, you look stunning."

"As do you, Emma. Now I understand the navy or green question…I'm glad I chose green." Both women smiled at each other for a moment too long. "Well, ready to go?"

"Oh, yeah. I parked just on the street." Emma said and Regina let out a loud belly laugh.

"If you think I'm getting in that death trap you are sadly mistaken, Miss Swan."

"What? She's reliable!" Emma faked offense.

"Sure she is. But I'm still driving." Regina shut the door behind her and went to walk past Emma, but the blonde grabbed her wrist and stopped her, spinning her back around and flush to her body. Emma crashed her lips against Regina's painted ones in a long, deep kiss.

"Now we can go." Emma said when the two broke apart. She walked past the brunette and to the passenger side of Regina's car, as the brunette was left speechless. Once inside of the car, Regina fixed her lipstick in the rearview mirror.

"Where to?" Regina asked, backing slowly out of her driveway.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma and Regina walked hand-in-hand into the restaurant, a classy little Italian place that Emma had chosen for them. The blonde was nervous. She had never been out on a real date before. Sure, she had gone on faux dates when she was a bail bonds person, but she had never been on a romantic date with someone she cared about before. With Neal, they were always on the move and never had the cash to do so. And with Killian, they had tried a date once, but it had gotten ruined before it even got started. So here she was, about to be sat across from the woman of her dreams, and she was basically pissing herself with nervousness.

"Emma, are you ok?" Regina asked with genuine concern.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." She faked a smile that soon after faltered. "Actually I'm not fine. I've never…I've never been on a proper date before. And you're so…you. God, you're breathtaking, which isn't making my nerves calm any. Because how could someone like me be sat across someone like you? On a date nonetheless!" Emma added, letting out a crazy laugh.

"Shh, Emma. It's just me. The same me that's been here for you this whole time, ok? Let's just be us. You don't have to impress me or be anyone but you. I like _you_ Emma. I always have." Regina reassured her, picking up her menu, not waiting for a response.

Emma nodded, though she knew the brunette couldn't see her. She let out a long, deep breath and began looking at her menu as well. Regina was right, they're still who they always were. She had been out to breakfast, or lunch, or dinner with the Mayor countless times. Putting the label of "date" on tonight shouldn't make it any different.

The two ordered their food and fell into easy conversation. The words flew effortlessly from each of their mouths, like it had always been. Emma's nerves had settled and she was much more herself. Finally, after she had offered to split a dessert with Regina but having to eat the whole thing because Regina was too stubborn and wouldn't even try a, what she called, "sugary bite of death", the two stepped out into the brisk night air. The sun had set, leaving the town in darkness.

"Erm, would you like to come back to mine?" Emma asked hopefully. She turned to Regina, who leaned in a placed a long kiss on her lips.

"I'd love to, dear." And with that, the two climbed into the brunette's car and set off.

The ride was laced with built up sexual tension. Emma could feel it and she was sure, judging by the silence and the way the brunette wouldn't even look her way, Regina could feel it too. Emma decided to have some fun with it. She placed a hand on an olive thigh. Regina glanced down at where alabaster skin met her own. Slowly, Emma slid her hand just a little higher.

"Emma?" Regina asked. But Emma didn't respond. Instead she slid her hand slightly higher again, meeting the brunette's hem of her dress.

"Miss Swan. I am driving. Do try to behave yourself." Regina barked, but Emma heard the way her voice wavered and husked, so she continued her hand's journey, it disappearing under the dress, drawing lazy circles on the other woman's upper thigh. A moment later, Regina swung her car into the driveway and slammed it in park. She turned and glared at the blonde and Emma was worried she had made her pissed off at her, but then she noticed the way her pupils were blown, causing her eyes to be almost fully black.

"Inside. Now." Regina barked and Emma followed orders, smirking at the brunettes constant need for controlling any and all situations.

"Yes, your majesty." Emma replied huskily. Regina growled in return, causing wetness to pool between Emma's thighs. The two women stepped into the entryway of Emma's large home. Before the door was even shut behind them, Regina had pounced on Emma as if she were prey, her mouth devouring the blonde's. Regina's tongue forced it's way into the blonde's mouth, exploring every inch and eliciting a guttural moan from both women. Emma freed herself from being pinned against the door and broke their kiss. Both women stood panting before Emma grabbed Regina's hand and led her up the stairs to her bedroom.

Once in the room, Emma was on Regina again. They crashed their lips together, their mouths becoming one. It was sloppy but fueled by lust. Emma's hands roamed freely over Regina's body as the brunette tangled her hands in golden locks. Regina pulled, exposing Emma's long, delicate neck. Her mouth began attacking the pale skin, marking her as her own. Nimble fingers began toying with the zipper on the back of the green dress, slowly guiding it down. She slipped the dress off of Emma's shoulders and it fell, pooled at the bottom of her feet. Emma's hands began blindly roaming Regina's back, searching for the zipper on her dress as well. Regina let out a low chuckle.

"There is no zipper on this dress, dear." She said.

"Oh." Emma replied. She would have felt embarrassed if she were capable of feeling anything more than lust in that moment. She reached down to the hem of the brunette's soft dress and pulled it upwards and discarding it over her shoulder.

"Miss Swan! That dress is not a piece of trash and should not be treated as such!" Regina crossed her arms over her chest in disapproval. Emma's eyes raked over the other woman's body, taking in her lean, dark features. She licked her lips at the sight. Emma leaned in and whispered into the darker woman's ear.

"I like it when you call me that…your majesty." Regina's body shuddered and Emma took note, chuckling. She pushed Regina back until her knees hit her bed and she fell onto it. "Oh, you like that, don't you Regina?" She moved to straddle slim hips. "My queen." Emma finished, watching as Regina sighed and closed her eyes softly. There was no denying, Emma thoroughly enjoyed the effect she was having on the brunette. Regina almost never relinquished control, so Emma was going to make the most of it while she had it. Regina's eyes opened again, this time they were completely black with lust.

"You want your queen, dear?" She husked out, grabbing slim blonde hips and flipping them with little difficulty. "Well, you've got her." Emma gulped, realizing that she would never be able to keep control for long with this woman, no matter the situation. "What's wrong, savior?" She purred in Emma's ear, taking a soft lobe into her mouth and biting down.

"Ah" Emma hissed, feeling her core grow wetter with arousal. Regina sucked down the pale expanse of her neck, marking her as she went. "Mmm" Emma moaned out. "Regina, please." She needed more. She wanted to woman right where she needed her.

"What, no more your majesty?" She said as she took a pink nipple in her mouth. Emma's chest arched upwards into the brunette's ministrations.

"Please…Your majesty" She barely whispered.

"Please what, Em-ma?" Regina was just having cruel fun now and Emma knew it. She wanted Emma to know that she will always have power over every situation. That no matter how hard Emma tries, it will always be Regina in control. Emma understood that, she did. But that didn't mean that she would ever stop trying. It's what they did. They've battled since day one and that will never change.

"Please touch me." Emma growled. She gasped as a slender finger slid through her slit.

"Mmm, you are so wet. Tell me, savior, what was it that did it for you?" Her finger began drawing slow, lazy circles on the blonde's clit. Emma's eyes screwed shut and her hips began to thrust. She needed more. "Was you feeling like you were in control? Hmm?" She asked as she slipped one finger into Emma's core, causing her to gasp and her eyes to fly open. "Or was it the biting?" She teased her by entering her once again, only to remove it right away.

"Fuck, Regina!" Emma growled again.

"Oh, I know." Regina said, moving to kneel on the floor between Emma's legs. "It was my naked body on top of yours. Am I right?" She finished and thrust deep inside of Emma, taking her clit in her mouth at the same time. Emma cried out a guttural moan in response, her upper body flying up. Regina's ministrations were fast and hard. Emma knew she wasn't going to last. "Come for me, savior." Regina said, continuing her fast pace.

"Y-yes, your-" but she couldn't finish because she was thrown over the edge into ecstasy. Emma came fast and hard, crying out in bliss. When she was done, she lay there light headed and panting. She can't recall when she had ever had an orgasm like that before. She could feel the brunette's tongue cleaning her up from the juices of her orgasm.

"You taste amazing, Emma." Regina said, standing up again. Emma sat propped herself on her elbows and looked up at the goddess that stood before her.

"Oh we're back to Emma now?" She teased, grabbing the brunette's wrist and pulling her down into a hard, messy kiss. She could still taste herself on Regina's tongue. "I want to taste you." Emma purred in a sultry tone. A smirk formed on plump red lips, but she didn't say a word. The darker woman only pushed Emma back down so she was laying and then began crawling up her slim form. Seconds later, the woman hovered with her core over the blonde's face. "Fuck" was the only thing she had time to breathe out before Regina lowered herself down onto Emma's mouth. Emma's tongue took one tentative swipe through slick folds, tasting the woman above her. "Mmm" she moaned out, slipping her arms around soft thighs, her hands gripping on to hip bones. Emma began, her tongue exploring every inch of the woman's core. She flicked it fast over a swollen bundle of nerves, loving the moans and sounds that she heard coming from above. Quickly, she slipped her tongue inside, causing Regina to growl.

"Yes, Emma, yes!" Emma continued pumping her tongue in and out before finding her clit again. Regina's hips were moving quickly and her breathing became shallow and fast. The woman was riding Emma's face, and Emma loved it. Within minutes, the blonde had Regina coming undone. With a final moan, the brunette collapsed beside Emma, trying to return her breathing to normal. Emma rolled over on top of the brunette and whispered in her ear.

"I'm not done with you…my queen." And she thrust two fingers inside of Regina, finding the perfect spot to drive Regina mad. She worked quickly. Each quickened breath the brunette took came out in a loud moan. In moments, she was coming undone again.

"Fuck…Emma…That was…Fuck." She barely breathed out. Emma chuckled.

"Such crude language coming from your pretty little mouth." Emma replied, kissing plump lips once more.

—

Emma opened her eyes, the morning light flowing in through a crack in her shades. She groaned, turning over. Wait, was it all a dream? Last night. With Regina. That had really happened, right? She opened one eye a crack. When her vision had settled, she caught sight of the beautiful woman sleeping soundly beside her, curled up with her back to Emma. It wasn't a dream. That had all really happened. She slowly placed a hand on a darker hip and ran it up the smooth expanse of Regina's side, memorizing every curve.

"Mmm." Regina moaned, rolling over onto her back.

"Sorry, I…I didn't mean to wake you." Emma stammered out, pulling her arm back as if it had been burned.

"That's fine, dear." She croaked out, her voice raspy from sleep. Emma's heart melted at the sound.

"You stayed over." Emma stated, her hand finding smooth skin again. This all was almost too good to be true.

"I did." Regina said back. "Is that ok?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah." Emma said back. "I guess I wore you out." She said with a silly grin.

"I guess you did, but if you begin to gloat that will be the only time you do, Miss Swan." Regina stated, but there was no hardness in her voice.

"So there will be a next time?" Emma asked hopefully.

"Do you want there to be a next time, Emma?" She asked, concerned again. But any fears she might have had were put to rest when Emma climbed on top of her and kissed her deeply.

"Do you really have to ask?" She said. Just then her stomach growled something fierce. Both women laughed.

"I think we should probably feed the monster inside of your belly before anything. Get dressed, we will go to Granny's for breakfast."

—

The two women walked into the diner and took a seat across from one another in a booth. Moments later, Ruby came waltzing up wearing her usual less than professional get up.

"Morning ladies, what can I-…" She stopped, crinkling her nose. She leaned in closer sniffing the air, causing Emma and Regina to lean away as she was invading their personal space. "Oh my god!" She squealed before lowering her voice to a whisper and adding "You two had sex!" She finished with a teeth-baring grin.

"What?" Emma choked out.

"We did nothing of the sort, Miss Lucas. And need I remind you that you are here to do a job, not get lost in the personal lives of your customers?" Regina barked with a scowl on her face. Ruby stood up straight and her smile fell.

"Yes, Madam Mayor. I apologize. The usual breakfast for you two then?" She finished, eyeing Emma who still could not meet her gaze.

"That would be fine. Now run along, dear." Ruby walked away back into the kitchen, but not before throwing Emma one more glance. Emma sighed, knowing she would have to face Ruby and her incessant questioning sooner or later. She was worse than her own mother sometimes.

"You don't have to be so mean to her, you know. She's a friend of mine." Emma said softly. Meeting brown eyes in a gaze.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not ready for people to know about us yet." Regina replied, placing a napkin neatly in her lap.

"Us?" Emma questioned. They hadn't quite had time to discuss what was between the two of them. They had only had their first date the night prior.

"Listen, Emma. Don't read too far into this, ok? We've only just had our first date. I'm not even sure I'm ready for something serious. I like you. A lot. Can we just take this slow? I mean, you saw the way Ruby acted. We will be the talk of the town for christ sake!" Regina spit out. Emma's features fell. She thought things were going to be serious between them. She didn't care what others thought about the two of them, so why did Regina? If they wanted to be together, nothing else should matter.

"Erm, yeah. Ok." Emma said.

"Emma." Regina started but was interrupted by the arrival of their food. Ruby sat down a plate of pancakes in front of Emma and a muffin in front of Regina, along with two coffees. Regina smiled at the girl in dismissal and Ruby turned and walked away. The two sat and ate their breakfasts in silence.

"I need to get home. I want to shower before Henry gets back." Regina said when the two had finished. "Come over later for dinner? I'm making lasagne tonight. My famous recipe." Regina asked with a smile. Emma wanted very much to go over. To see the brunette again. To see Henry. But after what Regina had said about the two of them, she needed space to think. Or get drunk. She didn't know which.

"Uh, tonight's no good. I have plans." Emma lied.

"Oh? Plans?" Regina pressed but didn't ask any further questions when Emma only nodded. "Ok then." She leaned forward and placed a hand on the blonde's wrist. "Emma, I truly had an amazing time last night. I want to do it again, ok?" Her gaze was baring into Emma's green eyes. Emma swallowed before answering.

"Ok." Was all she could answer. She watched as Regina rose and gathered her things. With one final squeeze to Emma's shoulder, she left. A second later Ruby was running over and sliding into the seat the Mayor had just exited.

"Ok, so dish!" She all-too-happily exclaimed.

"How did you know? I mean that we…"

"Wolf's smell. I could die from the stench radiating off of you! You smell like sex and Regina." She explained, crinkling her nose again. "So tell me! Are you two a thing?"

"I mean, I thought we were going to be, but now I just don't know really. We had an amazing night, but now she says she's not ready for anything more. I don't know what to do."

"You love her." Ruby stated.

"What?"

"You love her. I can see it. Does she know?" Ruby asked.

"No. I mean, I've never told her." Emma said. Ruby looked at her with sad eyes.

"Girls night tonight. Just you and me, ok?"

"Thanks Rubes, but I'm gonna sit this one out. I need to be alone tonight." She said and stood up, leaving the diner and heading back to her house.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma sat at the counter at The Rabbit Hole bar. She was entirely too drunk for her own good. She ordered one more shot of whiskey before deciding to take her leave. Downing the shot, she no longer felt the burn of the alcohol down her throat. That caused her to laugh to herself while standing up. Stumbling a little, the blonde finally found her footing and walked out into the crisp night air. She glanced at her phone. 10 PM.

"Ew, Swan you're so lame. Wrecked by ten o'clock. Classy." She said to herself, taking to the sidewalk and starting her journey. She meant to be making her way back to her house, but seeing as she spent her walk lost in thought, she realized she had just turned the corner onto Mifflin St. _Oh what the fuck, Swan!_ She mused. "What the hell, might as well give her a piece of my mind." She said, talking about the Mayor. Drunk Emma's brain was never sensible, and tonight was no exception. She stomped up the steps to the Mayor's mansion and pounded on the door. She peered in the window and saw that all the lights were off, so she pounded louder. She knew Henry would be in bed by this time. Regina always kept a strict 9 o'clock curfew for the boy. No exceptions. But this didn't stop Emma from making noise.

"Regina!" She yelled out. Finally, she saw the entryway light flick on and smiled. The door flew opened, revealing an angry Mayor in her night robe.

"Emma are you insane? You're going to wake Henry!" Regina barked. She looked around outside. "Where's the bug? Did you walk here?"

"We need to talk." Emma slurred and pushed past, into the entrance, not answering any of her questions. Regina closed the door behind her and turned to face the blonde, who kept walking down the hallway.

"Miss Swan, are you drunk?" Regina asked, following as the blonde continued walking straight into Regina's study.

"Yep. And you're an ass." She called back matter-of-factly.

"Excuse me?" Regina crossed her arms over her chest. She was pissed, even in her drunken state Emma could see that. _Uh oh. Swan, you fucked up_ she thought to herself. Well, she might as well let it all out now! No use holding back.

"I went to the bar tonight. Alone. I didn't have plans, I just needed to think and clear my head. But instead, I got drunk. Probably because I have no coping mechanisms or whatever. You can't string me along, Regina. I'm not a toy for you to use when you need me. I love you, ok? I fucking love you. Like in a hold your hand in town, do gross cute mushy stuff with you, wake up next to you every morning kind of love you. In love type of love. And i don't give a fuck who knows or who sees us. And you shouldn't either! We could be each other's happy endings, Regina. And you're willing to risk that, why? Because some people might talk? Well guess what. They talk regardless so lets give them something to talk about! I'm willing to give us a try if you are. But I need to know right now if you aren't because, well, I don't know. I'll have a lot more drinking to do to get over you. Last night made me feel like I've never felt before. I want a million more dates with you. But you've gone and confused me! We made love last night and then all of a sudden today you're not ready for more? What the hell, Regina! And-" She was cut off buy Regina's mouth connecting with hers in a long, deep, world spinning kiss. Her knees went week and it took everything she had to stay on her feet. Damn, that woman could kiss.

"God, that was the only way to shut you up." She took Emma's face in her hands. "You don't need to get drunk to be able to tell me how you feel, Emma. We need to be honest with each other. I love you too Emma. In a can't get you off my mind, want to be near you 24/7, get jealous when you say you have other plans type of way. And you're right. I shouldn't care what the townspeople think. All that should matter is what you think. I want to give this a try. I want to be your girlfriend. I was scared, ok? I've finally proven myself to everyone in this town. I'm finally included, I just don't want them to look at me differently. But I also know that I need you like air, Emma. My body was made to be with yours. I see that now. I feel it. But I also want to confront Henry about it first, if that's ok with you." She lifted her gaze to meet Emma's only to find tears streaming down her face. "Oh, Emma. what's wrong?" She asked, wiping away tears.

Emma's heart soared at the former Queen's confession. She hadn't been expecting that result and she couldn't be happier. Her life was where she needed it to be and she was finally ok. She was finally in a place that felt like home. Regina was her home, something she had been searching for since she was a child.

"I just wasn't prepared for that, and I'm drunk so i don't really even know." She sniffed, her words causing regina to let out a laugh. The brunette looked at her with eyes laced with love and pulled her into a soft embrace.

"You're lucky you're cute" Regina chuckled, stepping back to look at the blonde again.

"Oh yeah? How so?" Emma asked, wiping her nose on the back of her hand.

"Well for starters, I didn't silence you with a fireball when you stood on my front step pounding and screaming!" Regina said in mock annoyance. Emma could tell she was only playing. She went to move closer but lost her footing and grabbed onto the brunette to stabilize herself. "Lets get you some water, shall we?" She asked and Emma nodded. She followed Regina into the kitchen, graciously taking the tall glass of water and beginning to down it. "Whoa, take it easy, dear. We don't need you getting sick." Emma finished off the glass and placed it back down on the counter.

"Did I mention how sexy you look in that robe?" Emma slurred out, wiggling her eyebrows.

"You must have forgotten." Regina chuckled as Emma drew closer. "Now lets get you to bed."

"Bed? Here? What about Henry?" Emma asked, her words still slurring out in a drunken breath.

"I'll tell him exactly what happened. I don't lie to him, Emma. You showed up drunk on my doorstep." Regina stating matter-of-factly. She gently tugged Emma's wrist, pulling her towards the stairs. But Emma stopped in her tracks.

"Are we going to have sex?" She asked in a whisper with a surprised expression on her face. Regina laughed.

"No, dear, not tonight." Emma's face fell into a pout.

"But you're really good at sex." She whined, causing Regina to cross her arms over her chest, her patience obviously running thin.

"You need to sleep off the whiskey you felt so compelled to consume." She said dryly.

"But Gina, you're really, really, _really_ good at sex." She whined again, with an exaggerated pout on her face. Regina let out a sigh but chuckled softly.

"Yes dear, I know that I am. And if you don't get your but up those stairs I'll withhold sex as long as I see fit." She threatened, and it worked.

"Eep!" Emma squealed and began drunkinly running up the stairs, tripping half way up but finally making it. Drunk or not, Emma was not willing to chance that!

"She's like a child" Regina sighed to herself, shaking her head as she watched the scene before her before finally beginning to ascend the stairs herself.

Once Emma got into the room, she flopped down on the bed, closing her eyes. Her world began to spin and she silently cursed herself for allowing herself to get to this state. She moaned, her stomach threatening to spill it's contents. She heard movement and cracked her eyes, watching Regina as she rummaged through her drawers, finally pulling out a pair of sweat pants and a plain t-shirt that Emma had never seen before.

"Is it true?" Emma asked groggily, her exhaustion finally setting in.

"Is what true, dear?" Regina asked, slowly undressing, and the dressing her, with very little help from the blonde, in the clothes she had pulled out moments before. The act was so caring and soft that Emma's heart melted, even through the drunken haze.

"That you want to be my girlfriend?" Emma asked gingerly, afraid of spooking the brunette off.

"Yes, Emma. It's true." Regina responded, walking to the other side of the bed and climbing under the covers next to the blonde. She reached over and shut off the light, casting the room in darkness. Emma felt her soft arms wrap themselves around her, pulling her in close. "Now get some sleep."

"I love you." Emma whispered.

"I love you too, Emma Swan." Was the last thing she heard before sleep claimed her.

—

The next morning she woke to the sun piercing into the room. Squinting against the light, her vision came into focus. This wasn't her room. She looked around. Wait was this…? It was. Regina's bedroom. She was in Regina's bed. It smelled of her, and Emma couldn't help but to inhale the scent deeply. Jasmine. She looked around. _What happened last night?_ she thought to herself. The last thing she remembers was being at the Rabbit Hole, wallowing in her sorrows. She didn't remember leaving or anything after. Well, she somehow ended up here. Her head pounded and she groaned. Rolling over, she spotted a note on the nightstand along with a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin. _Emma_ was scrawled on the front of the paper in perfect handwriting.

 _Take a couple of these when you wake up. They will help. Then shower before coming down for breakfast. We have much to discuss. R._

She would have smiled if it wasn't for the pounding. She quickly popped a couple of the pills and peeled her aching body out from beneath the warm covers. She walked into the en suite and showered quickly, not wanting to waste time. Pausing only to take in the scents of the soaps that were where Regina got her signature scent from that Emma had come to love over the years. She got out ad toweled off.

She searched Regina's clothes until she found a more casual blouse and a pair of jeans that she doubted Regina had ever worn a day in her life. But they fit her nicely. She made her way downstairs and stopped before entering the kitchen, listening as voices conversed.

"Wait, Emma's here? Now? Did she stay here last night?" She recognized Henry's voice.

"Yes. She showed up late. You had already long gone to bed." Regina had answered.

"Why is she here?" Henry was always a ball of questions.

"Well, because she had a bit much to drink last night, that's why. She walked here after the bar. Now eat." Emma could tell Regina's patience was wearing thin with their son. She never was a fan of the boy's constant questioning, something he definitely got from the blonde. She decided it was time to step in.

Emma rounded the corner, entering the kitchen. She smiled at the two who were staring at her.

"Morning" She croaked, her voice strained from sleep.

"Morning mom, how are you feeling?" Henry asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Don't ever drink kid, that's all I can say." She ruffled his hair. "Coffee?" Emma asked and Regina handed her a mug. She took a large gulp of the bitter liquid, relishing the taste. She then went over and sat next to Henry, as Regina placed a plate of french toast in front of her. "Mmm, looks delicious, thank you."

"So Emma," Regina started, taking a seat at the head of the table. "I thought we could talk to Henry about…things. Since I have you both here now and all, why wait?" Emma's mind was scattered. What thing's did they need to discuss with the boy? It must have been something they had discussed the previous night but she couldn't remember what. She thought hard for a moment. Suddenly, a flood of memories rushed back into her brain.

"Oh, erm, yeah. Ok." She said, realizing what it was that they needed to say. She was definitely going to let Regina take the lead on this one. She was never good with things like this and this situation was definitely no exception. So she motioned for Regina to begin.

"Henry. Emma and I have something we need to tell you and we want your honest opinion. If you're not ok with this, you need to tell us." Regina said, grabbing and holding Emma's hand in her own. Emma watched as Henry looked from their hands, to Emma, to Regina, and back to their hands. "We're in a relationship, Henry." She finished. Henry was silent for a few moments, staring between mother's. Emma was sure he was trying to decide if they were playing a joke on him or not.

"No way." He said but Emma couldn't read his expression. "No way! This is great, moms!" He smiled. Both women visibly relaxed. Emma released the breath that she didn't even know she was holding.

"Really?" Emma asked, gripping the brunette's hand harder, glancing at her girlfriend with a huge grin.

"Yes! I mean, no offense but I always knew you're happy endings were with each other. Plus, you guys didn't really hide your attraction too well. Always bickering, and the constant looks. Like making goo goo eyes."

"Henry, I do not make goo goo eyes!" Regina said, trying to sound offended. Emma chuckled.

"Whatever you say mom. Anyways, I'm happy for you both. I gotta go though." He said, grabbing his backpack and running out the door.

"Do I make goo goo eyes?" Regina asked, causing Emma to laugh.

"Well, I mean…" Emma joked.

"I am a Queen! I do nothing of the sort!" Regina exclaimed, slapping Emma's hand away when she started laughing again.

—

Later on Regina sat in her office, looking over some paperwork when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." She barked in irritation.

"Hey, are you busy?" Emma peeked her head in and asked, noticing the tone of the Mayor's voice.

"I just will never understand how a person can so carelessly turn in paperwork without properly finishing it! To the Mayor of all people!" Regina growled and then sighed, her voice softening. "Come in, come in." She beckoned for the blonde, and Emma slipped into the office, a brown paper bag in hand. Regina eyed it through narrow eyes.

"I had off from work today and you didn't really eat breakfast so I thought I would bring you lunch." Emma said sheepishly. The two had met for lunch plenty of times but never had either of the brought lunch to the other. Emma waited patiently for Regina to respond, confirming whether or not this was ok for them.

"I'm pretty swamped right now, but I think I can make time for lunch." Regina smiled, standing from her large wooden desk and the pile of papers that lay on top of it. She sauntered over to the oversized table set off on one side of the room. "Come, dear. We can eat here."

Emma followed her, her eyes taking in how her calf muscles tense with each step because of the high stiletto heels her feet bore. Her gaze rising to fall onto her pert, toned bottom. _Damn, this woman is perfect_ she mused. She made it to the table and placed the bag on top. Regina turned to her and placed her arms over her thin shoulders, pulling the blonde in for a kiss. It was not an over-sexualized kiss, more like one of longing.

"I can definitely get used to this." Emma joked when the kiss had broken. Regina smiled warmly in response.

"Something smells good."

"Oh, yeah. I got you that pasta dish you like. I hope that's ok?" Emma said, pulling the to-go container from the bag and setting it in front of where the brunette had just sat down. Reaching into the bag again, she pulled out a wrapped package of utensils and handed that off as well.

"That's perfect. Thank you so much, Emma." Regina said, smiling at the blonde before unwrapping her lunch. Emma smiled back and began unwrapping her own lunch, her usual grilled cheese sandwich and french fries. Regina looked over at Emma's lunch and scoffed. "Do you do things specifically to irritate me?"

"No, but I'm going to eat what I want to eat. Life is too short to be unhappy, Regina." Emma countered, noticing the change in the brunette's tone.

"Life _is_ too short, which is why I wish for your heart to last long enough to see our golden years. But with the crap you put in your body, who knows." She replied, rolling her eyes. But that did seem to be the end of their small tiff. Emma smirked. This was how they would always be. They always had that snarky bickering thing between them. They snapped at each other. They irritated each other. Since day one. Emma was glad to see nothing, not even a relationship between them, would change that.

"There was another reason I came here." Emma said, shoving three fries in her mouth at once and taking a sip of her soda.

"What's that?" Regina asked, drinking her water and looking at the blonde curiously.

"How are we going to tell my parents?"


	7. Chapter 7

Emma sat fidgeting at the table in the Charming's apartment. She felt like she had never been so nervous before in her life. She had decided it would be better to confront her parents alone about her relationship with Regina, in case things went sour.

Mary-Margarette was busying herself in the kitchen preparing dinner for the trio, and David was due home from work at any moment. It had been his turn for a long shift that night.

"Emma!" Snow exclaimed, stopping what she was doing and staring at the blonde.

"Huh? What?" Emma snapped out of it. She had been lost in her thoughts for some time.

"Did you hear anything I just said?" Snow asked, her hands on her hips. _Shit_ Emma thought. She was caught.

"Erm, sorry. I was just…thinking about…Henry?" She tried lying, unconvincingly.

"Are you ok, Emma?" Snow prodded, her voice full of concern.

"Uh.." Before she could respond the apartment door swung open and David walked in. _Thank god_ she mused, letting out a sigh.

"Something smells great hun." David said, walking over to the table and taking a seat next to the blonde, ruffling her hair a little as a hello.

The three sat and ate the delicious pasta dish that Snow had made. David was making conversation and Snow was hanging on every word, responding and adding her input where necessary. Emma, however, remained quiet. She was entirely too nervous to make any sort of conversation. So she kept her head down, and ate. Quickly. She was the first one finished out of the three, grabbing seconds just so she had something to busy herself with. She valued her parents opinion. A lot. So it worried her what they were going to think about her and Regina. She knew their past with the former Queen was rocky, what with the Queen dedicating her life to killing Snow and all. She just hoped that they could get passed that, at least for their own daughters sake.

"Alright, spill." Snow said sternly. "You've been acting weird all night, and you haven't said a single word since dinner started." She finished. It was now or never.

"Fine. There's something I need to tell you both. You might not like it. But I need you to remember that this is about my happiness. My happy ending. Please keep an open mind." Emma took a deep breath and looked at the worried faces staring back at her. "Regina and I…We are…We're dating. Like in a relationship." She finished, waiting for one of them to say something. Anything. The radio silence was starting to kill her. Finally, Snow spoke up.

"You're happy with her. I've seen it. I've seen you change, Emma. You glow now. I knew it was someone making you this happy, but I didn't expect it to be Regina." She finished. Emma stared back, not knowing whether her mother approved of her relationship or not.

"Emma, we have all seen Regina change over the past years. She went from being on a mission to bring our family down, to becoming part of this family. Your mother and I are extremely happy for you two. And for Henry as well. Does he know yet?" David asked. Emma sat there, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't be happier that her parents accept her relationship. She had never felt more loved before.

"Yes, we told him recently. He is happy as well." She said, sniffling. She hadn't contemplated the possibility that her parents would actually be happy for her and her girlfriend. She thought the Charmings would be upset with the information. Their own daughter, the savior, dating the Evil Queen. Well, former Evil Queen anyways. She was so happy. Her family, the only family she had ever known, that she waited 28 long years to meet, accepted her. And that is all she ever wanted from anyone. Acceptance for who she was. She couldn't wait to tell Regina the good news. "Do you guys mind if Regina came over? I mean now that we are done with dinner? I just want to tell her the good news." Emma asked hopefully.

"Sure. We'd like to congratulate her as well." Snow replied, standing to clear their finished plates.

"Congratulate her?" Emma asked with a confused look on her face.

"For dating the most wonderful woman in the world, of course." David replied with a grin, ruffling the blonde's long hair.

"Well, I can honestly say that I am the lucky one, dad." Emma replied, taking her phone out of her pocket and firing off a quick text.

 _Told them. Come over?_ A few moments later her phone buzzed. She loved how quick Regina always was to answer her. When they were together, the brunette was almost never around her phone. But when they were apart it was like Regina was by her phone waiting to hear from the blonde.

 **Hallway. Now.** The text read.

"Erm, I'll be right back." She smiled at her parents and made her way into the hall of the apartment building, closing the door behind her. Sure enough, Regina was there waiting. The remnant smell of magic still in the air from her poofing over right away. Emma smiled sweetly, her girlfriend never ceased to amaze her.

"Hey" Emma smiled, moving in to kiss Regina. The older woman placed a chaste kiss on pale pink lips and pulled back, disappointing the younger woman who was hoping for something with a bit more meaning.

"So? What am I walking into in there, Emma?" Regina was clearly worried. She looked so adorable when she was nervous. Emma chuckled.

"You're cute when you're nervous." Emma said, grabbing onto the darker woman's hips and pulling her flush against her.

"Emma, please. I've never had to do this before. I've never met someone's parents before." Regina pleaded.

"Gina, you've met my parents before." Emma replied.

"But not as your girlfriend, Emma." Regina sighed. Emma looked into her eyes and saw the worry there.

"You have nothing to worry about, they are happy for us. Really, they are." Emma beamed. Regina visibly relaxed at that.

"Really?" She smiled back.

"Yes, now lets go inside before they come out and we have to do this whole thing in the hall." Emma joked, pulling away and grabbing a soft, dark hand. She led the way back into the small apartment, closing the door behind them. "Mom, Dad," she started. "This is my girlfriend, Regina."

"Seriously?" Regina scoffed at her girlfriend as the Charmings laughed.

—

 **Six Months Later**

"Can you please just tell me where we are going?" Emma pleaded. She woke that morning to the love of her life poking her in the ribs to wake up. They had been living together for about five months at that point. They came to the decision to sell Emma's house when she was spending every night at the Mayor's mansion anyways and her stuff started slowly accumulating there. So they came to the decision together, with Henry's approval of course, for the blonde to move in permanently.

"I told you, it's a surprise, dear. Now stop pestering me or I will turn this car back around and you won't find out at all." Regina threatened, her patience slowly dwindling with Emma's constant proving for information. Emma heard the Mayor's tone and decided to keep quiet for the rest of the ride unless spoken to. She wanted to know what was going on desperately, but she wasn't about to ruin it with her questions. A short time later, Regina's car came to a halt in what seemed like the middle of no where. Emma squinted into the distance and could make out a small shack looking thing on a hill. She looked expectantly over at Regina who smirked back. "Ready, dear?" She asked and Emma nodded with a smile, excited to finally find out what was going on. Both women stepped out of the car and Regina grabbed her hand, leading the way up the hill.

Once closer, Emma realized that the small building she saw wasn't exactly a shack at all, but a stable. Complete with horses and all.

"I never knew that there were stables out here." Emma said surprised. She looked to her girlfriend who was smiling sweetly.

"When I created the curse I made sure to bring them through too. I've only been here a handful of times since…well, since you came to town." Regina confessed. Emma felt a short-lived twinge of guilt at the confession before the feeling dissipated.

"So will we be riding today?" Emma asked, changing the subject.

"That depends, have you ever ridden before?" Regina asked, stroking a beautiful brown mare in one of the pens.

"Once or twice." Emma stated, remembering a time when an ex-boyfriend took her ridding. Their relationship was short-lived considering anytime someone got too close, Emma had the tendency of running away. She thought of Regina and how the woman was the first person she had romantically let in completely since Neal. She smiled at the thought of how she had given herself completely to Regina.

"Good, then we will ride." Regina replied.

—

Half an hour later the two women were ridding through the forest. She listened as Regina told her stories of her childhood in the Enchanted Forest and how she rode her own horse almost daily. Emma smiled at the thoughts of a younger Regina living her life in the Enchanted Forest before becoming the dreaded Evil Queen. She wished she had known the older woman back then, when she was young and innocent.

Finally, the two women made it to their destination. It was a circular clearing in the trees, covered in soft green grass and golden sunlight. A blanket was lay out with a basket sitting neatly on one side.

"What is this?" Emma asked with a huge smile on her face, looking over to the brunette who was smiling softly back at her.

"I thought you would enjoy a picnic of sorts." Regina said very matter-of-factly, dismounting her horse and walking over to help the blonde off of hers as well. Emma had never had anyone take her on a picnic before. Her heart swelled with happiness. The brunette tied both horses to a nearby tree so they wouldn't wander off and then took Emma by the hand and led her into the clearing.

"Wow, this is such a beautiful spot! How did you find it?" Emma asked, looking around and taking in the sights and sounds before her.

"If I'm to be honest, Henry helped me. He also set up for us too." Regina smiled. "Before we eat though, there is something that I need to say." Regina looked nervous, Emma could tell. Which in turn made Emma nervous as well. She cocked her head and her eyebrows furrowed as she gazed at the older woman.

"Emma, I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you, despite forcing myself to bury those feelings. You made me a better woman, and a better mother. I wouldn't be where I am today without you. You're an amazing mother to our son. And the most kind hearted spirit I know. I can't imagine going a single day without you by my side. So…" Regina crouched down and retrieved something small and square from inside the picnic basket. She turned back to Emma and placed one knee on the ground and opened the ring box showing a beautiful, sparkling white gold band with one diamond in the middle and a slightly smaller one on either side. Instantly, tears were in both women's eyes and Emma's hands flew up to cover her mouth in surprise. "Emma Swan, will you marry me?"

Emma's heart grew so quickly she feared it might burst. She had never before felt so loved in her life. She looked down at the woman kneeling before her, tears streaming down olive skin. This was it. This was home. _This_ was how her life was always supposed to be. All of the terrible things she had ever experienced, she suddenly realized were worth it. Because they all led her there. To that moment. Being proposed to by the love of her life. And that made everything worth it. She removed her hands.

"Yes. Of course I will!" She exclaimed and pulled Regina up by her collar to crash their lips together in a kiss so passionate that she felt like they would melt together. They separated finally only when they both needed air. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Emma." The brunette replied, placing the ring on a pale finger.

THE END


End file.
